Horcruxes And Love Don't Mix
by Superordinary
Summary: Draco helped Harry, Ronald and Hermione find the remaining Horcruxes and helped destroy them. Now, years later, he's struck up an unlikely relationship with Hermione after he saved her from his family. But the question is, will he have to save her again?


**This is the story I mentioned on my profile. I finally finished tweaking it. The first chapter might be a bit confusing, but the second chapter really helps you understand. Which I'm in the process of writing. **

**I have some one-shots to put up here. I just have too much time on my hands. **

**Dedication: To my Emi-Bear once again, because you liked this one so much when I sent it to you just for your opinion. **

**(BY THE WAY! I'm still in need of a beta. A reliable one, please.) **

**I own nothing but the story plot. J.K. Rowling owns the rest. **

Prologue:

"_Do you know who this is Draco?" _

"_No aunty. I don't." Draco studied Hermione Granger closely, lifted one of her golden brown locks; twirled it softly between his pale fingers and then dropped it and turned away from her. "I have no idea who this is." He said to his aunt Bellatrix as she tightened her hand on Hermione's wrist and thrust her out towards Draco. _

"_Take a closer look! It has to be her." Bellatrix screamed at him across the large entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. "I did not summon the Dark Lord to disappoint him Draco." _

"_It's not her. It's not Hermione Granger." He said firmly. Bella chucked Hermione down on the ground and Draco flinched himself when he saw her hit the black tiles with a great amount of force. He knew from experience that it hurt more than it looked like it did. _

"_You," Bellatrix rounded on the snatchers. Grabbing their leader by the front of his dirty dress shirt, she pulled him roughly against her. "You brought the wrong girl." She whispered dangerously. The snatcher gulped and tried to make an excuse but was cut off by Bellatrix sticking her wand in his face. _

"_I'm sorry." He managed to stammer out as Bellatrix released his shirt. The snatcher began to back away as Bella moved towards him, like a cat about to pounce on their prey. The other snatchers scattered, all of them leaving as quickly as they could, before Bellatrix's anger was directed at them. "I'm so sorry." _

"_Apologizing to me isn't going to do much now is it?" she chimed as his back hit the wall behind him. Bella laughed, her prey cornered. "Oh, but our Dark Lord is going to be so angry. What with you calling him here for nothing. He's coming all this way for Hermione Granger, and oh, this girl isn't even her." _

"_But she was with them; she was with Harry Potter and that Weasley." Bella stopped, and looked at the snatcher; one of her slender black eyebrows raised in question._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes." Turning back to Hermione, Bella dropped to her knee's beside her. _

"_Then she must know were she is. If this isn't her like my darling nephew says, then she must know Hermione Granger. You've done well." She directed this at the snatcher and he nodded and then scurried for the doorway. Bella grinned and let him go. Her Dark Lord would still be pleased. _

"_Where is Hermione Granger?" she whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face. _

"_I don't know." She choked out. Bellatrix shook her head angrily. _

"_Wrong answer. Now tell me the truth and tell me where the girl is?" _

"_I don't know!" Hermione cried. Bella shook her head again. Pulling herself on top of Hermione, she pulled Hermione's left arm away form her body. Pushing up the sleeve of Hermione's jacket she pressed her wand into the skin of her forearm. _

"_I'm going to give you one more chance. Where is Hermione Granger?" she yelled. _

_Hermione shook. Her head turned to the side so she could see the wand pressed into the skin of her arm. "I don't know." _

"_Wrong again." Bellatrix said softly. _

_Draco turned his head away as Hermione started to scream in pain. It seemed to bounce of the walls. Resonate in this large area and set his nerves on edge. Every minute or so Bellatrix would stop, whatever she was doing to Hermione, and ask where she was again. Each time Hermione would say: I don't know and each time Bellatrix would start her torture again. It made Draco want to be sick. _

"_Tell me!" Bellatrix screamed. Finally losing all her calm composure. Draco turned back to see the word mudblood hastily scratched into Hermione's upper arm. He took a step forwards, towards his aunt and Hermione. _

"_She obviously doesn't know. The snatcher must've been lying." Draco placed an arm on his aunts shoulder, signaling that it was time to give up. "You know how they are. You should've questioned her before giving him the money." Bellatrix stood, using Draco as a means to pull herself up off the floor. _

"_Well, what do we do with the mudblood?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, finally making herself noticed on the other side of the room. _

"_I'll take her." Draco said. Bending down he stroked Hermione's cheek softly with one of his fingers. "She'll make a good slave." _

"_Bella?" Narcissa asked her older sister. _

"_Yes, yes. Take the girl and be on with it." Draco scooped Hermione off the floor and then graciously walked out of the room and down a short corridor to his bedroom. _

"_Where are you taking me?" Hermione mumbled into his black dress shirt tiredly. The wound on her arm was still bleeding and Draco felt a wet patch on his shirt from where the blood was seeping through the material._

"_I'm going to patch you up…" He trailed off. And then? He asked himself, he couldn't honestly just let her leave. Not when he knew that Voldemort was still out looking for her. No, she wouldn't leave by herself; Draco decided as he opened his door, entered and then locked it behind him. Placing her on his bed he searched his room until he found his medical kit. Opening it, he pulled a bandage out and started to wrap her wound._

"_And then?" Hermione asked as he deftly did his job. Sighing, he ran a hand through his white blonde hair. _

"_And then, we both go find Potter and Weasley. And I just might show you where the other Horcruxes are." _

**Hermiones Perspective:**

Part one:

Hermione was never really sure why Draco had lied for her. She wasn't even sure why he'd helped her; Harry and Ronald find the remaining Horcruxes. But one thing she was sure was the fact that he smelt. And not pleasantly either.

Rather, it smelt like he hadn't washed in weeks, and Hermione wasn't really doubting that he hadn't. She leant forwards and sniffed at him, while all he did was raise one perfect eyebrow in response.

"You smell." She told him as he rolled his grey blue eyes in mock disbelief.

"I haven't showered in three whole weeks Hermione. One does tend to smell when they haven't even seen a shower in so long, nor a bar of soap." He pushed past her and entered her main foyer. Leaning down he pulled his shoes off and chucked them out Hermione's front door and out into the middle of the street. Hermione watched the horrible things go and then closed the door when he was done.

"So what brings you here?"

"Um, a shower…" He said, giving her a look like she was the biggest idiot the world had seen.

"You have a shower back at Malfoy Manor. Why can't you have one there?" She crossed her arms over he chest and Draco's eyes immediately followed the movement. He paused for a moment and then smirked.

"I can see though you're top when you pull it so closely over you're chest like that." Hermione blushed and then looked down to make sure he wasn't joking around. Finding herself practically face to face with her breasts, she un-crossed her arms from around her chest and blushed even more. "I like it when you wear white."

"I'm assuming you haven't seen a woman in weeks too?"

"Ahh, you might be correct with that assumption."

"Back to the shower topic-"

"Yes, Hermione I'd love for you to shower with me. How considerate of you." Draco butted in while she blushed even redder, if that was even possible, and then glared at him.

"I think you can leave." She told him, pointing to her front door with her index finger. Draco grinned, shook his head and then started to take his clothes off in Hermione's front doorway. His white, almost black, shirt was carelessly chucked onto the ground and just as he reached for the button on his pants, Hermione stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked her hand over the one which was still trying to undo the button on his pants.

"I'm, obviously Hermione, taking my clothes off. And then I'm going to go have a shower." Hermione dropped her hand and then ran it through her chocolate brown locks in frustration.

"Have you heard of undressing in the bathroom, like a normal person? What if my parents had been here? Hmm? And you just casually walk in and start taking you're clothes off?"

"They'd think, 'thank god! My daughter isn't the prude we thought she was! And look at that nice, young and _very handsome and sexy_ man she's caught for herself." Hermione clenched her hands into fists at her side as Draco imitated her mother. He was so bloody full of himself.

"You're a git, y'know that right?"

"Does that mean I can continue to take my clothes off and then go have a shower?"

"Knock yourself out. Like literally, knock yourself out." Draco grinned as Hermione turned and walked out of the room.

"And Hermione?"

"What?" She called over her shoulder as she settled on the couch and continued to read her book.

"I think you've become quite beautiful in these last couple of days. I like what you've done with you're hair." Hermione blushed again but stopped herself from retorting as she heard him climb her stairs. And she was quite sure he was climbing them naked. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she closed her book and massaged her temples in frustration.

Draco Malfoy was going to send her to her grave early. She was bloody sure of it.

**Draco's Perspective:**

"_I need you to kill the mudblood, Draco. You're good friends with her now. She trusts you. It'll please the Dark Lord." Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son's wrist as Draco went to turn away from him. "Please Draco." _

"_No." Draco flinched as his fathers grip become tighter, almost snapping Draco's thin wrist in two. _

"_What did you say?" His father whispered softly. Draco ripped his wrist from his fathers grip and then shook his head sadly. _

"_I said no. I won't kill her." Draco gasped as a fist came out of no where. Slamming into the side of his face, Draco stumbled and fell on his side. A boot clad foot kicked him in the stomach and Draco felt and heard the sickening crunch as some of his ribs broke. Spitting blood he struggled to get up as his father continued his assault. _

"_You will do what you are told. Do you want me to die? You're mother to die?" Draco waited for another kick and was relieved when another didn't come. Crawling along the floor to the nearest wall, he used it as a leverage to pull himself up. _

"_As far as I'm concerned father; you and mother can go to hell." He didn't wait for his fathers reply this time. He apparated as quickly as he could. _

Draco winced when the hot water touched his pale skin. Why wouldn't he kill Hermione? Maybe he'd grown accustomed to the smart little know-it-all. Or maybe he loved her… _nah_. Draco shook his head, sending droplets of water every where. Gripping the bar of soap in his hand he lathered himself up, being careful not to touch the bruises that riddled his stomach and chest.

He'd been surprised when Hermione hadn't noticed them. A small part of him had wanted her to fuss, while another had wanted to strip her bare and kiss and lick every inch of her delicious body. But that wouldn't have been smart, not in his present state.

And he needed to think.

_Then what are you doing here Draco?_ His brain whispered as he washed his hair with her lavender shampoo. _No idea brain. Now go away._

He breathed in the lavender scent as he washed out his hair and couldn't help but smile. God, she smelt beautiful. _Wait, man, don't go there_, his brain butted in again as he picked up the conditioner bottle.

"I thought I told you to go away?" He mumbled to himself. Squirting a good heap of the conditioner into his hands he ran them both through his blonde hair. _I'm a Malfoy; I don't take orders from anyone. _"Probably what makes you so damn annoying too?"

Looking blindly around the bathroom for a comb, Draco nearly had a heart attack when Hermione's voice sounded from outside the bathroom door.

"Malfoy, did you say something?"

"Sorry, talking to myself. I actually get answers now!" He heard Hermione laugh outside the door and then heard her walk away, satisfied with his idiotic answer. _Smooth man, real smooth._ "Oh shut up." He ground out as he smacked his head against the glass shower door in anger.

_Make me_, his subconscious said back.

"I'm definitely going crazy."

_Yes man, yes you are. _

**Okay, tell me what you think! I had so much fun writing this first chapter. It's not like my other stuff, and for that I'm grateful. It's so… smutty. And Draco isn't like his usual self and that just makes me go, gaah! **

**Praise welcome.**

**Flames are welcome in the form of kind criticism. **

**Over and Out, **

**Lilmisstalkative. **


End file.
